


JJ Project

by Juliamango



Series: JJ Project [1]
Category: JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, K-pop References, Kidnapping, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliamango/pseuds/Juliamango
Summary: This is kind of a dump file of chapters in the same story. It uses all the same characters and relationships but doesn't always (but mostly does) follow the same unviserve or timeline. We will specify when chapters defer from the main story arch---Main storyVictoria and Marie are kidnapped by Jaebum and Jinyoung. Shouldn't they be happy? they're famous after all. but something is very wrong, and GOT7 didn't stay together. what's to become of Vicky and Marie when they stay with unpredictable ex-superstars?
Series: JJ Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564285
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Subject 1   
Name: Park Jinyoung  
Blood Type: O  
Birthdate: Sept 22, 1994  
Psychotic; shows signs of delusion and paranoia, often thinking that things his person of interest has done things that are only imagined.   
Attachment disorder type: Anxious   
Symptoms include: the constant need for validation, often imagining positive feedback if the person of interest does not consent to his actions, if the situation not of his choice persists, violence is the typical reaction in the attempt to achieve what he imagines.   
Obsessive love issues/ erotomaniac   
He can easily attach himself to someone and fully imagine a complete relationship with them, be them stranger or not. Once the person of interest of his admiration is obtained, he feels the need to guard them and keep them “safe” from everyone else who is deemed as a threat. Guarding includes some deep feeling of complete capability of becoming caretaker of this person of interest. Micromanagement is in the degree of belief the person of interest can't even be trusted with caring for themselves.  
Selective memory   
There is no room in his mind for things he can't handle, thus only remembering things he deems nontraumatic and replacing whatever necessary to keep his delusion.  
Delusional  
Much previously stated, he has created a world of his own to protect himself from rejection or unwanted happenings. There is nothing he will not say or do to preserve his perfect world. This leads to manipulation and violence which are forgotten soon after to continue his imagination.

Subject 2  
Name: Im Jaebum  
Blood Type: A  
Birthdate: Jan 6, 1994  
Non-psychotic  
anger issues, displays violent tendencies with little provocation and need to control situations. Results of rejection or loss of control are typically violent outbursts such as yelling, physical violence and trying to repair the situation and still get the favored results he’d hoped for.   
OCD- habits include; locking doors, checking on persons of interest, securing people and/or objects  
Obsessive love issues  
Symptoms being: the use of makeshift objects to secure persons of interest, rope being the material of choice if available, little regard to physical well being if the comfort object is with him or in a known secure place, constant habits of checking on said persons of interest and the need of validation from this said person.   
Fear of being alone/ separation anxiety  
There is lack of or completely no trust towards his person of interest, and the compelling need to micromanage them, though fear of rejection is still very high. This person of interest to him must be in sight at all times unless they are secured in a designated safe place.   
While he is by no means a pathological liar or delusional he has ways of tapping his person of interest. Manipulation tactics include a mixture of causing fear and pity so his person of interest is kept in check and interested in him. 

Subject 3

Name: Choi Youngjae  
Blood type: B  
Birthdate: September 17, 1996  
Surveillance head of N/A gang in South Korea, however he turned his power reach to the “girlfriend” of his enemy, Jaebum to get revenge after their band’s recent break up.  
Unlike Jinyoung and Jaebum, Choi Youngjae does not appear to have any sort of mental illness.   
Obsessive tendencies  
He has created an entire shrine to this girl of over 400 pictures and a collection of videos.  
Need for control  
He enjoys the power of watching others and being able to command what affects them. 

Subject 4

Name: Tuan Mark  
Blood type: A  
Birthdate: September 4, 1993  
“The Collector”   
This man is from the same gang as Choi Youngjae, however in another part entirely, captain of street fight tactics.   
He's charming and quite the casanova until he finds a fault in his new person of interest. Feeling betrayed and in the spirit of self preservation, he kills them.   
Though he doesn’t experience any kind of delusion, Ambivalent Attachment disorder seems to fit his behavior patterns. He is quick to find validation in his person of interest and kill them before they can reject him.  
This does not seem to stop his flaunting of his extensive list of ex's and stroking his own ego. He gets who he wants when he wants them, despite his selfish nature.


	2. Main Story Chapter 1

Victoria:  
"Jaebum, are we almost there yet?" I ask sleepily with a long yawn following.  
My legs feel numb from sitting for such a long time, but they were left no space to stretch out in this small seat.  
"Soon, in about half an hour." he says as he rubs his face and looks at the man in the seat next to him. I look at Marie next to me, only to find she's still unconscious.  
A few hours ago, I woke up in a panic; my wrists and shoulders aching as I'm tied to the headrest on my seat. To my left is Marie, who is tied the same with her head resting on her arm. My breathing becomes difficult as I fit the pieces together. Jaebum cautiously looks over at me, causing me to stop under his heavy gaze.  
"What's wrong?" he asks, trying to calm me down with a hand on my knee. I keep silent and continue to watch out the window.  
Marie:  
I slip back into consciousness, able to hear voices. Someone's hand rests on my skin briefly, before taking it away. I go to say something but my mouth protests with dryness and when I open my eyes, I can faintly make out the blob I know is Vicky, but she's sitting pretty far from me so it couldn't have been her.  
Fatigue catches up to me and I am knocked out again.

Victoria:  
Jaebum opens the door, leans over to unbuckle me, and unties the rope. He gently rubs my wrists as he speaks softly, seeing my face contort.  
"I'm sorry.."  
Having to walk up a slight hill, he pulls me along towards the front of an old looking house. We are met with the front door sooner than expected and he opens the door and brings me to a plain room.  
"Stay here, okay?" he kisses my cheek and retreats to the rest of the house.

Marie:  
Someone grabs me, waking me up after what could've been hours. I open my eyes but the light is too bright.  
"What are we doing here? Where are we?" my throat feels rough. I feel someone’s lip brush my cheek as they speak softly, their breath tickling me.  
"Stay asleep, we're almost home."  
I think about Victoria my body telling me to go find her, but the person’s grip tightens in response to my squirming.  
"I said to stay asleep." he growls. I close my eyes and wait.  
When the person stops walking, I hear him huff a little,  
"Wake up, we're here."  
On queue, I open my eyes slowly for dramatic effect. He smiles down at me and I gasp; in shock that it's Jinyoung. I snuggle into his chest, causing him to hold me closer. All I can think of is how amazing it is to see my celebrity crush.   
"Sit with Victoria, okay?" he kisses my forehead and sets me down next to her. After he leaves, I hug her as tight as I can.  
"Are you feeling okay? Did you get hurt while I was asleep?" I ask worriedly.  
"I'm doing fine. But how are you doing? Are you okay?" I can see red rings around her wrists and I tense up.  
"I'm okay I think. Everything is fuzzy though." I rub my forehead, trying to clear my thoughts. "Why is Jinyoung here? Isn't he still a famous person?"  
"Yeah, so is Jaebum.." she smiles.  
"Why did they chose us though, why did they chose to do this?"  
"But you're okay, right? Nothing hurts?" she looks up at me.  
"Really I'm okay, just cold I guess." I assure, wrapping my arms over her shoulders. I look around for Jinyoung and Jaebum. "To be honest, I'm a little happy, but I’m also really scared about what's going to happen. I mean we have no idea why they did this. I think we need to just keep calm and try to find a way out." I say, rubbing her arms in hopes of warming her up.  
"Yeah, you're right." she whispers back. "How would we escape though? They're bound to see us." I open my mouth to speak but Jaebum appears around the corner, smiling brightly.  
"Food is ready. You girls wanna eat?" he asks, gesturing with his hand for us to stand up. She obeys and offers me help.  
I get up myself. When I stand however, I grab her hand, I’m not feeling safe here, even if our kidnappers are people we know.  
When we step into the room Jaebum invited us to, we see a simple kitchen with a wooden theme. Jinyoung is at the stove still stirring a pot. Jaebum grabs my arm and ushers me toward him. When I look back at Victoria, she doesn't seem to know what to do, so I just walk up to his side. I feel a blush creep on ot my cheeks. I’m actually gonna talk to Park Jinyoung in person. I’d be ecstatic given different circumstances.   
"What are you making?" I ask. He doesn't turn.  
"Go back, hug me from behind and try again." he snaps. Dumbfounded, I back up and wrap my arms around him. I peek around his side to the stove.  
"What are you making?" I ask again. He smiles and turns a little to me,  
"I made some chicken soup for you and me to share, what do you think? Does it smell good?" he asks hopefully. I nod, smiling back.  
"Thank you so much. I'll eat it well." My response makes him beam while turning back to the stove.

Victoria:  
I worry about Marie, but before I can speak up, Jaebum stands in front of me. He grabs my hands in his,  
"So what were you guys talking about while I was gone?" he pulls my sleeves back a little, rubbing on my wrists again. I tense up, but try to keep calm like Marie said earlier.  
"We were talking about how our lives were kinda flipped upside down." my voice shakes out. He holds my face gently in his hands and smiles.  
“Thank you for being honest.” he offers me a seat while grabbing a plate he's already prepared, and places it in front of me.

Marie:  
Jaebum sets a plate of food in front of Victoria as he grabs his own. I can only stare as they eat together. I want to sit next to her, but I'm not sure what Jinyoung would do. He seems pretty uptight and meticulous so I don’t leave his side until he goes to set our bowls at the table. I sit while he goes back to turn off the stove. I scoot my chair closer to her, just wanting to feel a little bit safe, when Jinyoung comes back and pulls my chair closer to his. I look over at the food Victoria is eating and notice mine is different.  
"Why are we eating different food?" he just smiles.  
"I made this special for you. Eat it and don't ask questions." I stay quiet and eat, only sneaking glances at Victoria, who looks back just as bewildered as I am.

Victoria:  
I look at Jaebum, catching his attention as I shift towards Marie. He hesitates before sighing and nodding. Grabbing my plate, I move next to Marie and place my hand on hers. The men exchange a few casual words but nothing out of the ordinary. Marie and I stay silent the whole dinner.  
After the meal, the silence is almost painful. Jinyoung stands up, looking down at Marie to do the same. She stands, still holding my hand and trying to hide it from him. He grabs her other hand and pulls her closer to him.  
"Let's go… I want you to see your room." I tighten my grip before she hesitantly leaves the room. Jaebum wraps his arms around me to prevent me from following.  
"You should see your room too." he lifts me to my feet, "It’s this way." and when he tugs on my hand, I notice that his hands are warmer than Marie’s were.  
We walk down the uneven floored hallway into a room next to another.  
The room is a bit small; there's not much space for anything but a bed and a small desk. He gestures for me to sit down. I do as he says but I regret it as his body comes closer, to be specific, inches away from mine. He fiddles with my hands a bit and his face leans in, his breath heats my neck, making me cringe a little. I feel a hot breath and his tongue roll over a spot on my neck. His lips turn up in a smile and he’s not so close anymore,  
“Sorry, was that too weird?” he lies back on the bed and pulls me with him. "Are you comfortable?" he tries to change the subject.  
"Um, yeah." I hear a sigh as I look up at him.   
"I'm so happy you're here. We make a great couple don't you think?" 

"Face that way, towards the wall." he speaks up over a long silence. I do as he says and he places his hand on my hip. A small gesture, but it still made me jump. He laughed at that.  
"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything to you yet." We cuddled until I heard his breathing even out, I felt safer and pretty soon I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Main story chapter 2

Marie:  
We come into this small room with an angled ceiling, the bed next to a big window with a nice view. Looking around the room, there's a shared bathroom and a small hole in the wall that looks like it goes through to the other side. Jinyoung comes behind me, pushing my hair behind my ears.  
"Do you like it?" his breath is warm on the back of my neck, making me twitch. He moves my hair around, only annoying me,  
"Could you stop please?" he turns me around so I'm facing him. My eyes widen as he pushes me on the bed.  
"You're to do as I say, you got that?" his voice raises a little. I nod and he comes closer, fixing my hair once again.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but we're together now and I know what’s best." I know I can’t show that I’m against the idea.   
"We always do things my way, remember? Be a good girl, okay?" he states, pulling my head down. I'm confused until my head is resting on his lap.  
"You must still be tired from the car ride, poor thing." he coos, pulling me into his lap more. He hooks his arm under my knees and lifts them up to his chest as he kisses my neck.  
"I'll wake you up." his felt-like voice soothes me. I rub my eye but he takes my hand away.  
"Let me see your face." the soft feeling is gone and replaced by a command.  
"On second thought, maybe an early night's sleep is better." he smiles at me. Getting up, he pulls me with him towards the bathroom as he grabs a new toothbrush for me. We exchange no words until we are back in the room with him trying to find some clothes for me.  
"This one is the cutest." he hands me a white lacy shirt, paired with small shorts. I hold them close to me while I wait for him to leave the room.  
"What are you waiting for?" I tense up, not being able to speak again. He sighs, "Fine, I'll turn around. But for this one time only." I take what I can get. He turns around and walks close to the corner. I put the clothes on and sit on the bed.  
"I'm done…" I say, looking down at the floor, fidgeting with my fingers. I can’t believe I’m in such skimpy clothes in front of someone I used to idolize. He walks over to me and smiles. I don’t know how to respond, so I try to smile too.   
"You look perfect." he kisses my forehead, and pulls me with him so we're both lying down facing each other.  
"Now go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Victoria:  
When I wake up, the house feels freezing. I snuggle closer to Jaebum and I feel his arm snake around my waist, pulling me even closer. I almost fall back asleep but a sharp voice keeps my eyes from closing. I carefully sit up and look around the room, seeing a hole in the wall. I gently remove Jaebum’s hand and tip toe over, pausing to check if Jaebum is still sleeping. After confirming and looking back, I can see Marie waiting on the other side.  
"Took you long enough." she huffs.  
"Well, when I have him wrapped around me, it's a bit hard to escape."  
"Yeah but I've been standing here for like 5 minutes. Were you enjoying him for something?"  
"What’s that suppos- we don’t have time for this."  
"We don’t really have much time for anything really, what are we gonna do?" she sighs, "When should we leave?"  
"As soon as possible. But we need to figure out how." I rub my face, trying to wake myself up fully.  
"Should we try now? They're both still asleep.." she looks down at herself, "I need to change first."  
"Let’s do it. I'll be at the door. Be careful not to wake him up." I get up and walk carefully to the door.

Marie:  
I look around the room for my clothes from yesterday. I spot them right in front of the bed and ease my way over the squeaky floorboards to grab them.  
I manage to get my jeans and socks on, but while I lift up my pajama top, I hear a stiff breath behind me. My heart beats between my ears and I feel limp in fear. I bring my top back down, and when I turn around, I'm met with Jinyoung.  
"Why are you changing?" he asks curtly.  
"I was getting ready so I could go downstairs and make you breakfast." I smile nonchalantly; he sits up, smiling back.   
"That's very sweet of you. Continue then." I grab my shirt and bra and turn for the bathroom, only to have his hand reach out and grab my arm. I flinch at the touch.   
"Do it here. I said I wouldn't look only once." my entire face turns red and I nod.  
"Come sit." he commands. I quickly put my bra on and sit on his lap. He leans forward to press his chest against my back. He brushes my hair to the side and kisses my shoulder,  
"There, all better. You're looking so beautiful this morning." he compliments as I slip on my shirt as quickly as possible to get away from all the touching. He helps me up and stands behind me. For a moment he holds me in a warm grip. For a moment he holds me in a tight grip. His warmth feels nice We walk out the door and I remember Victoria because she's standing right in front of us.  
"What are you doing out here without Jaebum?" he hisses at her.

Victoria:  
I freeze, not knowing what to do. I look at Marie and she's just as scared as I am. She mouths an “I'm sorry” with an uncomfortable look on her face. He lets go of her arm only to grab onto mine, pulling me into my room while I try to stop with my feet.  
"Stop being difficult." he growls. I give up and he taps Jaebum, waking him up.  
"Here's your girl." Jinyoung lets go of me, pushing me towards Jaebum. He pulls me onto the bed with him, annoyed.  
"What happened to her?" he rubs my arms, searching for anything.  
"Nothing, you idiot. I found her waiting outside my door." he retaliates.  
My head hangs low, my eyes searching the floor as I just hope Jaebum isn't smart enough to know what that means.  
Jinyoung and Marie leave and I'm left alone with someone with a tight grip and a stuck out jaw.


	4. Main story chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall your friendly author here. I just wanted to say thank you for reading our book so far! My best friend and I have been writing it for a long time, so it's kinda our baby 😅 so it means a lot to me that people are interested in our work. I'm hoping to be more active around ao3 so feel free to comment or say hey. I don't bite 🙆🏼♀️

Marie:  
Jinyoung sent me back to our bedroom frustratedly. He told me to find a set of plain white lingerie in the dresser, so I do, walk into the connected bathroom and change.  
After I’m done, I sit on the bed, looking out the window over the dead trees and gray grass dotting the sloping hills. The light of day illuminates how blanched the landscape is.   
I’m so caught up in the scenery that I jolt after feeling a hand placed on my shoulder. I look back to see who it is and I should have known. Jinyoung stands there, eyeing me up and down. I too look over him for a brief moment. His puffy lower lip got caught in his teeth and I can tell that his jeans had been causing him discomfort from earlier. I put my hand on his arm; right next to gauze and look up at him.  
"Only in my dreams have you looked so beautiful." he smiles, brushing his hand down my back as he sits on the side of the bed.  
"You've dreamt about me?" I ask hesitantly, afraid of the answer.  
"Not long..." his fingers slowly entangle into my hair. "It was only for a few years. Remember? You keep doing cute little things to let me know you enjoyed me looking after you. We always have our special way to communicate don’t we? then one night I just couldn’t leave you all alone, I knew you wanted me to come rescue you. They didn’t treat you right at school. My poor baby girl." he cooes.  
None of that happened.   
Victoria and I had been downtown. When we were walking home, a car pulled up close to us, thinking they were going to park, I didn’t think anything of it. When people got out of the car I didn’t think anything of it. When they walked towards us, that’s when I got a little scared. I walked faster, tugging on Victoria's arm. I didn’t care if I looked weird, I just wanted to be safe.  
I slowly leaned over to her shoulder and whispered something I hoped would save us from these silly thoughts of people wanting to hurt us.  
"Run." I said calmly. I could feel her tense after she processed what I had said.  
"Why?" she asked in a quiet, almost snappy tone.  
"Don't ask, just do it. Run for your fucking life." I rasped out in a burning whisper. My feet finally burst out into a run as I let go of her hand, letting her run unhindered. I knew she was running too, but so were they. I moved faster and faster and prayed Victoria was doing the same. Careful not to trip, I didn’t look back, but the fear was too much. I glanced over to see her still running with me.  
He was right behind me, I knew it. I could feel what was once empty space now being filled with the malicious vibe of a man.  
The unfamiliar hands grabbed at me, I tried to run faster but it was no use. Wrenched backwards into someone's chest, I screamed. I thrashed around only to catch a glimpse of Victoria doing the same thing but with another man who seemed much stronger than the one holding me. I bit down on his arm thinking it would surprise him, but it didn't. The taste of blood reached my tongue, surprised, I jerked back. I felt a hand hastily shove a cloth over my face. I tried faking him out but that didn’t work either. He just held me until I finally gave out to the sounds of my best friend's screams.  
A single tear found its way out of my eye.  
"You're just so good to me. A naturally sweet person." I lie, trying to discreetly wipe the tear away.  
"No need to cry princess, be happy we're together. I saved you." He kisses my forehead endearingly. I wanted the kiss but it felt wrong. I should hate him and I do, but the star-struck crush part of my heart's still beating quickly whenever he is around. He's Park fucking Jinyoung who wouldn't be dazzled? I gently touch the gauze, where I bit him… I try to pull away instinctively, but he notices before I can even get a few inches away.  
"Where are you going?" He chuckles.  
"I- uh I need a tissue. I'll be right back." I wiggle my way out of the blankets and into the adjacent bathroom. I close the door behind me, hoping for some privacy and sigh looking over the stark white sink. My dirtied reflection pulls my curious eyes to its presence. I've seen better days. I look over my face and the rest of me. It's been awhile since I've worn lingerie, but never this fancy.  
"What is this?" I say aloud, before hitting the mirror and leaving the little bathroom for the stranger on the bed. I cautiously make my way back to the bed and climb in. An almost hesitant looking expression is resting on Jinyoung's face.  
"What- what do you think of this house?" his voice falters. He's rubbing over the gauze, almost like he remembers what really happened. What's quite unusual is, he's never stuttered before. I know there's a nerve under the question so I answer the way he wants to hear.  
"I love it here. Thank you for bringing me here." don't question, don't disagree, don't breathe. I can't look directly at him anymore; his gaze is getting heavier with every passing second. He straightens up and pulls the blankets away from me. The air, it changes; instead of the sharp cold from this morning that seemed to cling to the air, it's suddenly so hot in here I can't seem to breathe. Before anything can happen, there's a knock downstairs.   
What the hell?  
“Put on some clothes and meet me downstairs.” he says dryly before smashing his lips on mine. Just before I can will myself to comply with him shoving his tongue down my throat he gets off the bed and heads for downstairs.   
Victoria:  
"Are you going to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to leave me? Don't you understand that I'm the safest option for you?" his voice is thick with frustration. I flick my head away, in fear of what he might do.  
"Victoria, you need to look at me." he pulls my head to look at him. His breathing is forced and his eyes are pin sharp I shriek a little, not expecting that hard of a response.  
"You didn't expect to get off the hook with this, right?" he stands up, walking out the room, and locking the door.  
I wasn't counting how long he was gone. My mind was too focused on the billions of things he could've been doing. He comes back in, again locking the door behind him, only to walk towards me, grab my head, and kiss me.  
"Listen, do what I tell you. Go put this on." he stands me up and pats my butt, pushing me towards the bathroom.  
After changing, I look in the full body mirror on the door, and someone I don't even recognize stares back at me. Pale and scared, I push past her and enter the room that may or may not give me nightmares for the nights following. 

Covering the parts the suit isn't with my arms, I'm terrified as Jaebum walks towards me, smirking.  
"Come on, I'm going to see it all anyway.." he easily peels my arms away since I am frozen to the spot. I glare at him but think twice on it and decide to examine the floor. He becomes persistent, bringing my face back up to kiss me. Walking backwards, he sets me on the bed.  
"Why do you look scared? Everything’s fine...nothing will hurt you." just wanting to be safe from him and what he’s got planned, I crawl up the bed, my back to the wall. He's locked the door so there's not much I can do, but somehow I feel a bit safer when I'm against a wall.  
"You're not saying anything?" he scoffs.  
"Um.. I just don’t like this." I squeak out.  
"You have to speak louder. I can't hear you." he takes a few steps forward and my breath hitches. I gather up all my courage to speak.  
"I don't want to be here anymore." his eyebrow raises.  
"You put this upon yourself, sweetheart." he walks over to the desk, and pulls out a piece of rope. With my hands tied together, he's able to slide his hands around my body for the second time today. I tense a bit, trying to suck in as much as I can. Stripping himself from his shirt, he's stopped by a sudden knock at the door.  
"Hey, good news, Yugyeom is here." I've never been happier to hear Jinyoung's voice on the other side of the door.  
"I'll be there in a second." Jaebum looks over at me.  
"We'll have to save this for later, but first we have to get you looking decent." He smiles, untying me and tossing me my clothes.

I quickly get dressed, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. I'm not ready for what he wanted. I sit on the bed when I’m finished and he grabs my wrist, heading for the door.  
He sighs, "Why did you leave in the first place?"  
"The one time I go look for a bathroom and everyone gets mad at me." I huff, trying to hide how stupid my lie sounds. he growls.  
"So Jinyoung bruised your arm because you were looking for the bathroom?" his jaw locks and settles; making me feel uneasy. I nod slowly, trying not to talk back. He glares at the door as if he was glaring at Jinyoung.  
"We'll need to have a little talk before we come back here." I tense. What if they fight? What's going to happen to Marie and I?  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm not hurt." I interject.  
"But look at those bruises on your wrists. who made those?" he questions me. Did he forget? Those are from the rope in the car.  
"I guess I fell before we came here." I sigh, "Look, it's fine. Everyone is waiting for us and you don't need to be mad at Jinyoung, because he did nothing wrong. Can we go see everyone?" he rubs down my back and just hums before finally opening the door. When we get there, Yugyeom is there alright, so is Marie and Jinyoung, but I didn't expect to see someone I had hoped was safe; our good friend Alondra.  
I try to speak. To ask every why and how question that came to mind, but my throat protests with dryness, and my sight is blinded with the headache that hits me like a freight train. Finding comfort in Jaebum, I hide my face in his chest.  
His arms wrap gently around me and quickly tighten.  
"What's wrong? Do you know her?" he asks. Wait, he doesn't know?  
"Is that Yugyeom's girlfriend?" I ask cautiously.  
"Yes she is. What of it?" he says, trying to get more out of me.  
"She's our friend from school. I just didn't think she'd be here." I can see Marie already ran up and hugged her. Causing Yugyeom to be taken aback for a moment before huffing a frustrated sigh. I just stay in Jaebum's embrace for balance. Is the same thing that's happening to us gonna happen to her?  
"Jaebum, can I ask you something?" I gulp.  
"Depends. What is it?" he doesn’t look at me which makes this a little easier, but not by much.  
"Why did you choose us? I mean, obviously, Marie and I were together that day, but was Alondra really just a coinci-" he cuts me off, still holding me up, but now his face is level with mine. He has the sharp eyes again which makes me feel even more faint.  
"I understand you have a lot of questions, but you'll be better off if you keep them to yourself. I'm gonna let this go because I love you, but don't bring this up again, got it?" his words are soft as if he was speaking to his child, but his grip and glare are harsh. I shut my mouth and look at the floor.


	5. Main story chapter 4

Marie:  
I reached out to comfort Victoria but Jinyoung grabs my arm and wrenches me back into his chest.  
"Stay with me. She has Jaebum." I make no hesitation to hide in his arms.  
"There's a good girl." He pets my head as some sort of reward and I just let him. Looking around the room, I wish I was just hanging out with the other girls held captive here with me. I feel so deadpan, like life has been plucked from my grasp. He leans his head down, kissing the top of my head and smiles. I don't want to look at him but his staring is making me uncomfortable.  
"I know I've said it before, but I love this. I love us." he pulls my head back into his chest and continues to embrace me. I just fix my eyes on Victoria. Jaebum leans over to her, pulling her into his chest as well. They speak for a moment before vanishing upstairs, although she seems hesitant.  
I look to Yugyeom and Alondra across the room. They exchange a few angry words and he drags her upstairs probably to see her room. I finally look up at Jinyoung, wondering what he wants to do with me next since we're the only ones left. Thinking about it, my stomach drops. He has no reaction though, and sits down on the sofa. Soon with a controller in hand, staring at the channels going by. I awkwardly stand there, looking at him for a short moment before going over and sitting with him, I figure being next to him before he pulls me there would be a good idea. I sit on the couch and curl up trying to hide myself from him. Relaxation slowly creeps over me for the first time in three days. Jinyoung doesn't seem to be focused on making me do anything, meaning he's probably tired which is good since I need to rest. I just hope he doesn't remember that I still have the lingerie set on. His hand drifts over my side, to my hip, and to my butt which I want to swat away but I'm too tired. I couldn't sleep well with him in the bed next to me last night. I still hadn't settled into the conclusion that I won't be saved. His voice breaks the soft silence and my sleepy haze,  
"This is what I've always wanted.. Only the two of us, and happy like this."  
"Jinyoung I'm sleepy." I protest as cute as I can so he'll let me sleep, but he doesn't get it.  
"Should I take you upstairs for a nap?" he'd probably only watch me sleep and play with my hair but I don't want that. He'd do that here too, but at least it'd be inconvenient to make a move on me. Ever since we came to this house, I've become afraid of the bedroom. At home I would have been eager to be in my room; alone with the vastness of the internet, but now I'm terrified of it. I don't want to be alone with Jinyoung.  
I try so hard not to pull away, I don't even notice how one of his hands slid under the fabric of my shirt. His nimble fingers made it under my bra and against my sensitive bare skin. Finally figuring out what he was doing, I’m too late. I squeak hoping he would stop but he doesn't. He just gently fondles me. I feel betrayed by my own body as I don't hate the feeling as much as I want to. He leans over, getting closer to me. I want to rip away from him but his touch makes me go limp. In some ways I feel like a doll, not doing anything to stop him. But what can I do? If I protest, he'd only be mad and might hurt me. All I can do is try to enjoy it.  
After noticing I didn't respond to any of his advances, Jinyoung pulls away. He sighs, looking at me with such admiration.  
"Are you not in the mood right now princess?" I nod, not sure what to do after all that.  
"Maybe you just need a little help." he nuzzles my nose, still not taking his hand out of my shirt. I feel more uncomfortable than anything but I don't want him staring. I turn away only to have his lips press against my neck to get my attention.  
"N-no more I don't want this." I manage to say against his wishes.  
"Shh you don't know what you're saying, you're tired. It's okay." I knew he wouldn't agree, but I can't get away so I had to try. I grab his wrist and pull his hand away. He’s stronger than me and promptly turns a blind eye to my objections.  
"I'll take you upstairs, you'll feel better there." He coos.  
No… not upstairs.  
My eyes shoot open and a burst of energy shoots through me. I rip out of his grip and stumble away. I only get a few steps before being pulled back into the chest of my captor.  
"Looks like someone is excited. Come with me, I don't want to chase after you." He picks me up and carries me up the dreadful stairs. Each one squeaks an apology as we make our way up. I hold on to him hoping not to fall. He carries me into our room and the door makes no such apology as the stairs when it slams shut. He tugs at the waistband of my pants, slowly taking them off as I squirm in protest against him.  
"You’ll only tire yourself out. Let me make you more comfortable princess." he pins me down on the bed before undressing me. The only thing between us is a thin layer of lace. I can tell he’s turned on at this point and he knows I’m aware of it. I struggle as much as I can but his grip is too tight. I slow down and stop trying.  
"There you are, all sleepy. Wake up, I want to do some things with you." He smiles.  
"But I wanna cuddle some more." I reach up for him, hoping for anything but what he has in mind.  
"Cuddle time is over." He says flatly, taking off his belt and jeans.  
"I'll be able to make up for this morning since Victoria and Yugyeom had to ruin everything." his voice grows into a growl. He pulls away to lift off his shirt.  
"I don't think I'm ready." I interject. It looks like he doesn't hear me, or chooses not to, as he gets back into bed and on top of me. My hands are pulled up above my head, just like every fanfiction I've read. I try to wriggle free but nothing. He smiles.  
"Excited?" After some more struggling, I just nod, defeated.  
"I'll be gentle with you, don't worry. It'll be perfect." he assures me, letting my arms down but working on taking off my bra. I try to hide from his sight but I know it’s useless. I can't get away with this like I did this morning.  
"I'm going to see sooner than later, so just let me see." he chuckles at me, leaning over to the nightstand. I slowly put my arms down but the uncomfortable feeling doesn't leave, not even a little. He leaves a kiss on my stomach before gently tugging on the bottoms to come off next. He takes his time leaving kisses on my hip and some down my thigh before throwing them behind him somewhere.  
"Look at you. So perfect, why did I wait so long for this?" He smiles looking over me as I turn beet red in embarrassment under him.  
"Please don't stare..." I warn.  
"But I like looking at you, every detail and feature. Just like me you're perfect." I cringe a little but there's a sickly endearing feeling to his words.  
Why am I letting him do this? But do I really have a choice? I get so wrapped up in my thoughts, I don't notice he placed my hand on the band of his boxers. The only line left. Without these I'm fucked. Literally. He uses my hand to pull them down and off. I guess he wanted to feel like I helped. Since I'm no longer in his grip, I bolt for the door, knowing it won't do anything by still trying. He grabs me up before I can get to the door handle and carries me to bed with a laugh.  
"You want it that way? Alright, we'll do it the way you want for our first time." I'm tired of this power fight and if I can get any, I'll take it. I rest against the headboard waiting. He grabs my hands again and I feel twine wrap around my wrists and secure me to the bed. Somehow I prepare myself just enough to get ready for this.  
Bring it on. Let's get it over with.  
He crawls over me, nothing is left to defend. I accept my fate and take a deep breath. God, I know you're up there, please help me get through this. No sooner do I think this, I feel suddenly extremely uncomfortable. Our bodies close, and our foreheads touching now. I try to look down to confirm what he did but I know. His playful eyes look back at mine in pure bliss to be feeling this way.  
"Ow..." is the only thing I can think of to say. It’s so much pain. He pulls my leg up to his waist, not making anything better. I respond with a pained whimper. Why wasn't this like the fanfiction I've read?  
"Are you in pain princess?" He asked worriedly.  
"Yeah a little." I try to downplay it to speed things up.  
"I can wait. I don't want this to hurt you." He says. After a few moments of silence and him playing with my hair to pass the time, I adjust. He kisses just under my chin to comfort me before he starts moving. I wish it had taken him shorter time to find the right spot but he finally does, causing sounds from my voice I didn't even know I had. Being selfish, I try to take as much pleasure from this twisted situation as I can. I shut my eyes, trying to think of anyone else but him. He'd check in on me or say some sweet words between ragged breaths but he doesn't last long. I can't seem to be as satisfied as him by then. Filling out his perfect boyfriend fantasy, his fingers make their way down to help and I get what I only read about. I allow myself one unhindered moan and a call of his name as I finish to bolster his ego. He waits until the high is gone to pull out. The uncomfortable feeling comes again but not enough to bother me anymore. He unties my wrists and my arms slump down with pins and needles.  
He must have slept as poorly as I did because right after he collapses on top of me. He nuzzles into my chest and doesn't move. I play with his hair knowing he won't let me leave so I'll make him happy for now.  
"Let's sleep, you're probably tired." He mumbles into my neck.  
Right, I'm the exhausted one.  
"I'll be right here, I'm not feeling so sleepy. Rest, you did so much for me already." I smile down at him. He looks up at me almost innocently. My grip on him tightens as I feel closer to him in my euphoric haze.  
"You're so caring." He snuggles against me. I rub his back as he falls asleep. There's nothing I can do right now, but I feel calmer which is good. I'm happy he tired himself out, nothing dragged on for too long. This time gives me the ability to worry about Victoria, something I haven't had the luxury of doing. I clench my fists hoping she's okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria:  
Once we're inside, I guess he doesn't feel the need to lock the door again because he just leaves it alone. He does however, keep me in his embrace. It feels nice and comforting because his body is so warm.. For a while, I think it wouldn’t be too bad if we just stayed like this. But my trance quickly vanished once he pulled my head back. Looking into my eyes, he speaks softly,  
"I love you.. I haven't really heard those words come out of your mouth yet." his eyes glance at my neck, rubbing the tender spot gently with his thumb. I bet it’s bruised over now.  
I gulp, wishing I was in a different scenario.  
"I love you Jaebum.." I try to use a positive tone, and he smiles brightly, bringing me to lie down with him on the bed as he pets my hair until I fall asleep.

Alondra:  
I peeked out the door and looked around the hall, no one’s there.   
“Is everyone turning in early?” I ask out loud.  
Yugyeom comes up behind me and runs his hands down my arms. I shiver a little in the cold evening air.   
“I’m not sure but I think we should turn in early.” his voice whispers into my ear.  
“I need to use the bathroom before then.”  
“Alright then, don’t take too long.” I take the chance to look around the house for a little bit, I peep through a couple doors but don’t dare look through the ones I think are Victoria’s or Marie’s. I don’t want to run into either of their sketchy admirers in the dark of the evening. The dark and dusty house looks pretty boring anyway so I come back into the room and grab a blanket. curling up on the floor, I close my eyes for a bit. Suddenly I’m lifted up from the hard floor and I open my eyes in surprise.  
“You can’t sleep on the floor, you need to sleep with me.” Yugyeom says. Taking a deep breath I let him do whatever, I’m too tired to care for now. I settle into the bed, happy I have a blanket barrier from him and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry holidays! An extra chapter for you our lovely reader!❤

Jinyoung:  
There’s a knock on my hotel door. I get off my bed and glance one more time at the shining night scene of the city below my room. I open the door and there’s a shy foreign girl looking at the floor timidly. She looks up at me and my heart stops. I check myself over and my suit seems to be perfect.   
“Um, I’m sorry to bother you, but I need help looking for my room.” she requests. Of course, anything for you darling.   
“I’m not sure I can help you with that but you can certainly come in.” I offer. When she steps across the threshold, I realise she’s Marie. Doesn’t she recognize me? In no time, we find ourselves in my room, me undressing her on my bed. She looks over to the large window behind us.   
“Sh-shouldn’t we close that?” She asks, stuttering.   
“No baby don’t worry about it, come look.” I drape my shirt over her shoulders and she puts it on with only one button in the middle to hide her body from the world. We get up from the bed and walk over to the window. I hold her between my arms on the wall beside it. I gently turn her head to the scenery beyond our room. She gasps, looking out at the lights blinking in the night. Cars drive far below us and billboards flash in the distance.  
“Do you see, baby? The buildings are so far away from here, no one can see us.” I assure her as she’s still tense. Why are you so scared? I’m here for you.   
“You’re right, and it looks so pretty.” She smiles turning to the night sky. I feel far away from her since she’s looking out to the world and not me…but as soon as I feel the deep feeling of her thinking of anything more than me, she looks back to me intently with that same smile.  
You’re more beautiful than anything I could ever see in this world. Her voice wafts through me, even though she doesn’t speak. It fills me up with warmth and I grab her to my chest, inhaling the scent of her hair. She squeaks but snuggles against me. I lift her just enough off the floor to bring her back to the bed. She’s not scared anymore, in fact, quite the opposite. She strips herself of my shirt quickly as soon as I lay her down in the crisp white sheets.   
I’m ready, you don’t need to ask. Don’t waste your perfect voice. She gets up and straddles over my lap after pulling me to sit on the bed. I’m here for you, where else would I go? Her voice is the only thing in the silence.   
“Not scared anymore?” my hands run down her back, bringing her closer to me.   
“Why would I be afraid?” she tilts her head, already forgetting her previous fear of the window.   
“Come closer.” I gently take hold of her chin and bring her face closer to mine to kiss her. Her arms wrap around my neck for support and I fall back into the bed with her on my chest.   
“This feels nice.” she says aloud. This is perfect, let’s stay this way forever. Her entire essence says.   
I rest my hands firmly on her back.   
Suddenly and drastically the room changes. We’re in an even darker wooden cabin. She’s trying to get away from me, why? I just tighten my grip on her but it doesn’t work. She gets up and grabs the shirt on the floor putting it on. It’s plaid and red now. She hurriedly buttons all of the buttons to hide herself from me.  
What’s going on? I wonder as she backs away from the bed to the door.   
“Leave me alone. I don’t love you!” she shrieks at me.   
What do you mean? Of course you love me. Is this a game?  
Yes this is just a game. Why would I stop loving you? Come take me back to bed, I’m just playing. Her voice tickles my ears. Did she say that out loud? Her frame disappears from the room and I can’t run fast enough after her. The halls feel endless as I search through the house. I pick her up from a hiding place in another room. She’s screaming, and tears are streaming down her perfect cheeks as I hold her, trying to calm her down.  
I don’t like this game, why are you crying? Don’t you like this? I ask without words, stroking her head.   
I’m just playing, I like this. I want you to show me that you want me. I love you, and I want to be here with you! Her crying aloud mixes with her inner voice and I can’t decide who to listen to. Both are screaming to be heard and it’s making my head hurt.   
This can’t be real, you need to wake up. Wake up now!  
My eyes shoot open and I hurriedly look around the room. This is my room. It’s dark and warm in here, I can recognize everything in here. I turn to see Marie fast asleep next to me, I don’t want my nightmare to come true. It won’t I’ll make sure it won’t. I pull the blankets back over us more and pull her to my chest. She snuggles against me quietly. No voices, no crying and no screaming, she just peacefully sleeps in my arms. I close my eyes again and fall back asleep feeling better.   
The next morning, sunlight wakes me up rudely. I turn away from the window to hide from the inconsiderate morning sky. Marie snuggles into my chest and I rub her back to wake her up. She comes around and opens her eyes, also hiding from the light. She seems especially sleepy this morning so I just get up and grab her out of bed.   
“Where are we going?” she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She’s so cute.   
“It’s time for breakfast, so wake up darling.” I brush my fingers through her hair and hold her close to me. My nightmare still fresh in my mind.   
Don’t leave me… just let me hold you. We step down the stairs and into the kitchen. It’s quiet, the sun trying to peek through the curtains. I sit her down at the table and she slumps back into the chair.   
“Are you still tired? You didn’t stay up did you?” I question.   
“Only for a few minutes after we… um…” She shifts uncomfortably seeming a little more functional.  
“Too shy to say it?” I chuckle at her, making her curl up a little. “It’s okay to be shy. I know it was great.” She nods and smiles a little. I come over and kiss her blushing cheek, just as Victoria and Jaebum walk in and he pulls out a chair for her. He kisses her cheek before sitting down himself. 

Victoria:  
The breakfast table is uncomfortable. Jaebum is sitting closer to me, and usually Jaebum and Jinyoung talk to each other but nothing seems to be going on. I glance over at Marie to find that she’s content. Jaebum rubs my back, making my skin tingle,  
“What do you want for breakfast?” he asks in a cheery tone.  
“I’m not hungry... I can eat later.” I reply softly. Yugyeom walks downstairs, holding Alondra’s hand, but quickly drops it as they come in.  
“Suit yourself. We’ll eat later.” Jaebum says as he looks at Yugyeom and takes his hand off my back. After that, breakfast gets sort of peaceful. There’s no snide remarks. However, Jaebum starts to get bored, leaning his head back on the chair and sliding his hand onto my upper thigh. I try to swat it away, but he keeps it there. Yugyeom notices the discomfort and looks over, squinting at the scene.   
“Eww.” he remarks. Jaebum lifts his head.  
“At least I have the balls to do it.” he snaps.  
Yugyeom turns slightly pink around his cheeks and ears. He grabs Alondra’s hand and pulls her behind him,  
“How do you know I haven’t already?” Alondra tries to wriggle her hand out of his, but he holds it so tight his knuckles turn white. His strong grip causes Alondra to wince in pain.  
“Well you haven’t had much time.. If you had come on time like you were supposed to, maybe you’d be able to.” he retorts as he finally removes his hand.  
“At least I’m not a control freak! Do you ever let her out of your room?” he almost lunges at Jaebum. I see Jinyoung pass by and up the stairs with Marie. She reaches for my hand but Jinyoung tugs her along.  
I curl back up in my seat, trying to tune out the quarrel. Jaebum grabs my wrist and strides up the stairs. In the room, he pulls out a wallet from inside the desk drawer.  
“We’re going somewhere nice, so we need to get you some nicer clothes.”   
It seems like no time at all that we’re in the car and then in the store with the suffocating scent of perfume and the soft music that plays in the background. The wallpaper is strictly hot pink and black, the only thing I can focus on as I silently pray this is a quick trip and we find nothing he likes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) New Year! 🎉🎉  
> Guess who doesn't have a resolution? Me >_<  
> I'm not too sure about my co-author tho.   
> What did you do for new year's? I'd love to hear some stories^^

Jaebum:  
When we walk into the store, I’m hit with a blast of cheap perfume. I grab Victoria’s arm and pull her closer to me.  
Every time she tries something on, there’s a little tug at my heart.. and my jeans. Seeing her accented in lace and ribbons, I shift a little in the guest seat. Everything she tries gently wraps around her hips and perfect curves. It’s already hard not to do something stupid, but with every new bralette or even a shawl, it gets harder to sit still.   
“Come on out.” I call impatiently.  
“I-I’m not done yet. Give me a second.” Her soft voice replies from behind the pink curtain. I can’t wait anymore, I want to see what she’s trying on now. I find myself standing up and opening the curtain. A chantilly bodysuit softly adorns her, little flower designs decorate all the right places. My stomach drops when I realize she’s nervous.   
“I think you look great. Are you doing okay?” I compliment, hoping to calm her even just a little. Nothing changes in her expression but she nods. We’re done here, no more stress.   
“Okay, I think we're done here. I really like this one anyway. It’s perfect, so get dressed.” I step out of the dressing room and she closes the curtain behind me. I’ll be happy to see that on her later so this trip was a success.   
“Vicky can you hand me that last one you tried on?” Her hand juts out from behind the curtain with the suit and I take it to the register. The woman behind the counter’s thick makeup seems to crack a little when she smiles at me.   
“Buying something for someone special?” she asks mischievously through bright red lipstick. I look away, thinking about Victoria.   
“Yes I am, she’s a very special someone.” The lady rings up the item and being discreet, I pay in cash. Victoria must have found her way back to me since she came up from behind.   
“All ready to go?” I hold up the bag and smile at her.  
“Yeah.” her voice is tiny as she looks at the ground again. I bring her face up to meet mine,  
“Keep your head up. It looks better.” I say, trying to give her a little self confidence. Leaving the store, we make our way back to the car and back to the house. 

Victoria:  
I look at the bags on the car floor in resentment. There’s so many...each one embellished with their own logos and colors. Something like motion sickness pulls at my navel and I stare out the window.  
The scenery fades from city, to houses with lots of land, to complete rural areas. We turn a corner and my eyes go straight to the road signs, engraving them into my mind as we make our way back home. 

Alondra:  
Yugyeom has done nothing but pace for the past half hour, occasionally stopping to bite his thumb and mumble to himself. He pulls hard on my arm..towards the stairs and into our room. He kicks open the door in frustration. I flinch and follow him into the room, I don’t know what else to do.   
“Jaebum is getting sloppy. Not like me though, I know when to keep what’s mine to myself.” He boasts walking his fingers over my shoulder. I jolt away and try to head for the door. He grabs the back of my shirt and pulls me back with him to the bed.   
Pinned on the bed, I start to scream; not letting him do what he wants. He clamps his hand over my mouth.  
“Screaming won't do anything for you.” he chides.   
Wasting no time he leaves dark marks all over my neck. Daring down farther than I wanted him to. His soft lips brush over my skin and I can't help but think it's kinda nice... his fingers tangle into my hair.  
"So soft." He murmurs.   
“No don't touch me!” I try to get his hands off me. He grins and grabs my wrists.   
“It's really cute when you struggle but be quiet.” he warns coming closer. I struggle against his hands and try kick up at his chest. His hips dip closer down to mine and I don’t stop trying to get away. All of a sudden I can see the door creak open from across the room. My eyes widen at the chance of help.   
“Hey Yugyeom I-” Jinyoung steps into the room and unknowingly looks at us.   
“Don’t you know how to knock?” Yugyeom growls interrupting Jinyoung. I look to him hoping he’d do more than just stop and prolong the moment, but nothing. In the stagnant moment, I kick up with all the strength I can and hit him where it hurts most. He doubles over away from me and I have a chance to get up and bolt for the door past Jinyoung.   
“Looks like you’re not doing any better than Jaebum at getting your girl to comply.” I can hear Jinyoung laughing at Yugyeom.   
This is my chance! I run past him away from the door I’m not sure where I’m going but anywhere without him is better. I manage to get away from both of them and run outside. I need to get away from here and get help. I run to the car and don’t look back until I’m inside. I grab the jumper cables and open the hood, hoping no one will see me. The car starts and I carefully back out of the driveway and then floor it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there 👐  
> I'm so sorry to be away for so long. The holidays interrupted our writing, but we're back with a new chapter for you. Do you think alondra will end up going to the police? Let's hope for Victoria and Marie's sakes.

Marie:   
Jinyoung tugs my hand pulling me upstairs.   
“It's bath time for you princess.” he smiles coming up with another one of his fantasies for me to act out.   
Oh no, I'm not letting you wash me. I glare at the floor but smile at him.   
“I didn't bring any clothes with me, mine are dirty.” I argue, hoping for any kind of loophole.   
“You can wear one of my shirts, don't worry about it.” His hand squeezes mine and he closes the bedroom door behind us. He grabs a white shirt and walks into the bathroom expecting me to follow, which I do obediently.   
The warm water is filling up the tub, but the air is so cold all of a sudden. Jinyoung stands aside courteously and closes the door behind me. I can feel his piercing stare boring holes in my back.   
“Need any help?” His breath tickles my neck, making me stand straighter. Without my consent he's lifting up my shirt and over my head. I look back at him surprised by his haste but he only tugs on my jeans next. I pull his hands away, hastey myself.   
“S-stop that. I can do it myself.” I almost squeak. He stares at me dumbfounded. He doesn't move or even blink at all.   
“I'll do it for you, don't worry.” a glint in his eye catches my attention, but he keeps his hands away. I take my jeans and the rest of my clothes off myself. I step into the bath quickly, trying to make space between us. He pulls the shower curtain all the way to the side and takes a seat on the side of the tub as I sit into the warm soothing water. My momentary happiness is stolen when I realize that Jinyoung isn’t going anywhere.   
The entire bath is full of bubbles and unwanted advancements. Every time Jinyoung tries to touch me I flinch away but his pursuing hand continues until it reaches my skin. He washes all over my body; after a few moments I stop caring. Once out of the shower I grip tightly to the towel and glance in the mirror. A pair of hands firmly slip the towel off my shoulders and rub down my sides, a barrier of soft cotton in between. I sigh trying to push out as many emotions as I can, so I don’t accidentally say them instead.   
“You’re so perfect…” he mumbles, his lips brushing over my shoulder.   
“Look at you baby, not a single imperfection.” I try to hold still but I can’t stop a sharp intake of breath when his arm snakes around my bare waist and his hand not so gently holding my head up to force my eyes on the mirror again. Though the rest of me doesn’t seem to be different, the unmistakable, familiar, deep feeling of depression is sinking in behind my eyes.   
How long can I keep this up? What do I want anymore? The last time I thought about myself was far too long ago to be healthy. All I could be focused on here is Jinyoung, and how to please Jinyoung, and how to not make Jinyoung angry. Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung. Like a church bell at noon his name is harsh and repetitious. Everything is about him now; rules, comfort, safety. Only Jinyoung loves me. Without him who knows what could happen to me. What if I get lost without him? Something in my consciousness breaks, an irreversible crack in fine china, a dead pixel in a computer screen. What if Jinyoung really is all I need? Out here wherever we are, he’s my everything. Strangely now I don’t feel the need to get away from him, instead quite the opposite, I want to hear those words again. I need to feel validated, worth something to someone who is my source of everything. The towel drops to the floor as I quickly turn around and wrap my arms around him, much to his contentedness and surprise.   
Feeling small in his big, white shirt, I sit on top of the washing machine underneath the staircase. With jinyoung standing between my thighs and hands press against my waist, I can’t feel calm, knowing my own clothes are somewhere else. All familiarity is gone. Victoria’s off with Jaebum, my clothes are in the wash and the whole world except those here don’t know where I am. I’m broken from my deep thoughts as Jinyoung’s face comes closer to kiss me. When he pulls away a little smirk is on his lips.   
“Do you like wearing my shirt? It looks good on you.” he pulls away slightly to look me over. I nod in response. Isn’t he nice for letting me wear his clothes?   
“Do I look just like you now?” I ask hopefully, kicking my feet in anticipation.   
“Of course you do, that’s why it’s so cute.” His gentle hands run down my thighs and back up again to pull me off the washing machine and into his arms. He catches me from my short fall and takes me out of the room, his warm hand on my back. We walk to different places in the house, not sure which. As long as I’m with him I don’t mind. Tired from thinking too much and warm from his hold, I just drift off in his arms as the gentle sway of his walk lulls me to sleep. 

Victoria:   
Snippets of what's only to come floods my train of thought, only to be intruded by the star of the show, Jaebum.   
“Aren't you coming?” he's partly upstairs, waiting for me with his hands full. I follow him silently up the stairs and into our room, where it's quiet for a few minutes, him just fondly staring at me until there's a strange rustling in the hallway, moving all the way downstairs. Jinyoung knocks harshly on the door, and Jaebum stands to meet him. opening the door, I can see him carrying Marie sweetly, her wearing a big white shirt, presumably his. He mumbles but I manage to hear Alondra’s name mixed in. I walk to Jaebum’s side, hugging him from behind,  
“What's going on?” I ask sweetly, in hopes of getting an answer.   
“Jinyoung was just saying how he's making some lunch once he puts Marie down.” he makes an attempt to lie through his teeth. I couldn't have misheard Alondra as Marie but I leave it be. If he's lying, he won't tell the truth when I pry. Jinyoung leaves and he looks over his shoulder at Jaebum, his eyes are way too serious for just thinking about lunch. 

Marie’s absent during lunch, probably in Jinyoung’s room asleep.   
“I want to keep her skinny.” Jinyoung interjects while stuffing his mouth with rice. He glances at Jaebum, who is mouthing something inconspicuous. I pay attention to my food until Jaebum nudges me,  
“Go put your new clothes away. There should be an empty suitcase under the bed.” he orders. I rush upstairs and into our room, doing what he asked of me and I lay down on our bed thinking about whether to wake Marie up or not, until he comes back, smiling at the packed suitcase by the door.  
“Where are we going?” I ask, uneasy about leaving the boys by themselves for a little bit.  
“We’re just going on a little vacation somewhere nice, and we’re heading out now so we should hurry up.” he comes close but only to fill his clothes in the remainder space of the suitcase. I stand up and follow him out the door.


	10. Announcement (not bad news)

Hey there reader!   
I wanted to tell you some things about the story so far. My coauthor and I had written jjp mostly as one big chunk. It was all one really long story in google docs lol. Anyways, long story short; I've posted all of the main story. So the rest of this book is where it splinters away into different plots and ideas. The characters are the same but the plots are not. We have thought about if some of the next ideas we have are canon. And in our opinion the next timeline is.   
(In other apologies)   
I'm sorry that I haven't been posting consistently. Starting college has been time consuming. I would like to be more on top of this but priorities have made themselves known.


	11. What to do next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this book is pretty dead..

Dear anybody that enjoyed reading this story,  
This story has come to a close, for many reasons. Got7 is parting their ways (I wish them well) and the co-author of this work and myself are no longer friends. We won't be creating anymore of this story.  
This is where you come in. I do have some unfinished extra add-ons for this story that still contain the same characters. Would anyone be interested if I added them? This story used to be my baby so it isn't going anywhere but it's definitely going to be left to rot where it is. All odds and ends still out there.  
Tell me what ya think,   
Juliamango


End file.
